


KH Shorts - January 2019

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Crying, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick Character, Tags May Change, Tags Subject to Change, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: A collection of one shots written based off prompts given by my brother.





	1. Sora and Riku - "I'm at the hospital"

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will have the ship/pairing and the prompt as the title.

Mickey tried not to seem like he was waiting too anxiously. Minnie was trying to tell him something important, and he really was trying to listen. Or was she telling him about her day? Wait, no, that was important too.

But either way, Mickey had an excuse to be distracted. Riku, Sora, and Kairi were supposed to have arrived at the castle an hour ago.

“Mickey? Did you hear anything I just said?”

Mickey snapped to attention, his eyes widening and landing squarely on his queen. She didn’t seem mad or put out at all so he was still in the clear, but he couldn’t help but feel bad. It had been a long time since they’d had the opportunity to just sit down together and talk.

“W-well, of course!” he tried to cover.

Thankfully, there was a hurried knock at the door before it opened to reveal a frantic looking magician and captain, saving him from stumbling over a lie.

“Your majesty!” Donald greeted, still rushing forwards to shove a gummi phone at Mickey. “It’s Riku!”

Mickey took the phone, looking at it and then Donald for a second in confusion. Then he held it up to his ear.

“Hello?”

 _“Hi, Mickey,”_ Riku’s tired voice greeted back. _“Sorry we’re late. We got a little held up…”_

“Well what happened?”

_“I’m at the hospital. Kairi’s here too.”_

Mickey stared at Donald with a concerned expression out of a lack of other things to stare at. “Where’s-”

_“Sora broke his arm.”_

“How?”

 _“Being an idiot,”_ Riku retorted, the quip seemingly aimed, not at Mickey, but someone else. _“He told me he could totally jump from the zip line to the top of a coconut tree. He tried. He failed. He broke his arm.”_

Mickey settled back into his chair with a relieved “oh”, no longer quite so concerned.

Well, what else was new?


	2. Roxas and/or Ven to Sora - "Stop telling me you're okay"

Sora wasn’t sleeping well. He wasn’t eating enough. His homework was way overdue and his grades were falling. He was nervous and fidgety and exhausted and on high alert all at the same fucking time.

And it was driving Roxas insane.

Not because it was annoying or because Roxas wasn’t sympathetic. Sora had been through a lot of shit, and lying to his parents and teachers and classmates (and himself) was causing the kid a lot of stress.

But every time Roxas brought it up, Sora only ever answered the same way.

“I’m okay.”

The brunet hadn’t slept since Wednesday afternoon when he’d passed out on top of his English homework from pure exhaustion. Before that, he’d slept Saturday night when he’d spent the night at Riku’s. And Roxas wasn’t even sure the last time he’d slept before that. Sora was losing weight, making his slim frame even slimmer, and it was starting to become concerning.

So when Sora all but refused to eat the simple quesadilla Roxas had made (with no intention of eating himself), he was fed up with it.

“Sora, you haven’t eaten since lunch on Tuesday, and it’s Thursday evening. I know you’ve got to be hungry-”

Sora just waved him off, trying and failing to laugh the whole thing off like it didn’t bother him. “Roxas, I’m o-”

“Stop telling me you’re okay,” Roxas snapped. “You’re not okay. You haven’t been okay for a long time.”

Sora’s mouth opened and closed, gaping like a fish out of water, looking for something to say and coming up with nothing. The look in his eyes said “fight” but the weight in his shoulders said “give in”.

Roxas softened as Sora finally gave up on trying to speak and drooped forward. The blond caught him in his arms.

“Stop lying…”


	3. Axel to Kairi - "No, don't cry, I hate it when you cry"

Kairi looked like Her. Or, rather, She had looked like Kairi. He couldn’t remember Her name, and sometimes he couldn’t even remember Her face. But sometimes, just for a brief flash of a second in time, he could hear Her or see Her in Kairi. In her eyes or the curve of her mouth.

Or right now. In the tears tracking down her cheeks.

And he couldn’t look at Kairi if she was going to cry because then all he could see was Her.

So he pulled Kairi in close and hugged her, wrapped her up in his arms like it might protect her from whatever harmed her. As if this girl needed protection.

A burning, hard lump formed right in the middle of his throat, stinging the backs of his eyes.

“No, don’t cry, I hate it when you cry,” he murmured to the tearful girl in his arms. He thought, maybe, that perhaps he’d been in this situation with that other girl, once. A flash of a memory. Black hair. Blue eyes. Tears on cheeks. Her.

“Don’t cry…”


	4. Kairi to ______ - "Because nobody cares about me!"

“Aaaaaand I’m out,” Kairi announced suddenly. She pushed herself from her chair, smoothing down her skirt with a put out look on her face.

“What?” Sora whined, twisting in his own chair to look at her with a pitiful frown. “Why?”

“Because nobody cares about me! I keep trying to actually contribute to the conversation but no one will even give me the time of day-”

If she wasn’t fuming before, she was when Roxas interrupted in a horrible stage whisper to Riku.

“What’s she plot-forwarding now?”

Kairi just cut herself off, stared dead pan at Roxas who looked at her with wide, scared eyes. He looked like she might smite him right where he sat. Slowly, she blinked at him, dragged her eyes back to Sora, and just stared at him.

“Case. In. Point.”


	5. Mikey to Riku - "Please don't leave me again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Note: Mikey is an original character created by me and my brother, Austin. He is Riku's little brother and you can see more of him in my series "Those Eight Months".

Mikey was so much bigger the next time Riku found himself at home again. He hadn’t meant to be gone so long, but with a legitimate war going on, there wasn’t a lot of downtime to be visiting loved ones.

So now here was Riku, taller and more muscular, a little more scarred, a little more tired, and a lot more sorry.

Because before Riku had even had time to open the front gate, their front door was swinging open and a little boy with silver hair and teal blue eyes was racing towards him.

Mikey was close to a foot taller than the last time Riku had seen him, and his hair was longer and hung more in his eyes. He must have been six at least by now… This war had taken so much time from him.

But that didn’t matter because Riku was falling to one knee and catching his baby brother in his arms, cradling the child close to his chest and as tightly as he could manage. He was breathing hard and swallowing against the lump in his throat, willing it away as if it would listen.

Mikey whimpered out something against Riku’s neck.

He swallowed again. It didn’t help. “What was that?”

Mikey sniffled, leaning back and looking shyly up at his older brother. “I missed you.” Mikey sniffed, rubbing at his nose with the back of his hand.

Riku fought against the tears welling up in his eyes. He wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t.

“I missed you too, Baby Prince,” he replied only a little shakily.

Mikey’s red rimmed teal blue eyes found identical ones, holding his gaze with a sad intent.

“Please don’t leave me again.”

He’d fought valiantly. He truly, truly had. But in the end, Riku lost and tears welled up so fast and fell so quickly, all he could think to do was grab the six year old again and hug him as hard as he could.

Don’t do it. Don’t do it. You’ll regret it, you know you will.

“I won’t,” he lied. “I promise.”


	6. Sora at school to his mom - "Can you please come and get me?"

Apparently, having a mental breakdown in class was not deemed “acceptable behavior” by teachers. One of the biggest bullies of the school was in his English Lit class and had spent the last three straight days doing their absolute best to make Sora’s life at school a living hell. There were rumors spreading throughout the entire school, whispered words under breath as Sora passed by, all of them misleading or condescending or harsh.

Or just plain mean.

And honestly, Sora just couldn’t fucking take it anymore.

So he’d snapped. After one particular jab about Riku and Sora running away to do drugs or some shit (all of these assholes were fucking idiots), he’d slammed his hands down on his desk, stood up, and just yelled at this jackass.

Which was not “acceptable behavior”. As if what this dude had been saying was any better.

So now Sora was sitting in the nurse’s office, his hands so unsteady he couldn’t even hold his water bottle. Sometimes he’d breathe too fast and sometimes he wouldn’t breathe at all. His head was fuzzy, but he was pretty sure Riku was sitting in a chair close to him. Or maybe it’d been one of his classmates… he wasn’t sure anymore.

But the nurse had run out of things to do for him, as if any medication she could give him would work enough for him to go back to class.

So she finally just offers to call his parents.

He thinks he asks if he can call them instead.

And a blurry second later there was a phone in his hand, pressed too hard against his ear.

_“Hello, this is the Strife residence. How may I help you?”_

“M-mom, it’s… It’s me, Sora…” Sora tries to say into the receiver. He closes his eyes hard for a half second, shaking his head to try and clear it. “I, I need- can you-”

_“Sora?”_

“Can you please come and get me?”

_“What happened?”_

“Just- please?”

There was only a brief second of silence before her voice returned. _“Alright, sweetie. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”_

The time Sora spent waiting for her was full of blearily answered questions and fuzzy thoughts and teal blue eyes and a stiff med office bed.


	7. Soriku both - "How long has it been since you've slept?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This did not end up as short as I had originally intended, but my brother liked this one best out of all of them so far, so here we go.

They were both at the tower for once. It hardly ever happened. Not even when Yen Sid or Mickey specifically summoned them all there. Usually, one of them would have to go off on a mission or something, meaning the other was spending another lonely night in their shared room.

Sora liked to tell himself that it was fine. It was usually only the one night, and the bed was soft and magically warm, and the window was always pleasant to look through. Despite these things, Sora rarely slept, and that wasn’t just at the tower, but on the Gummi Ship too. He was exhausted and honestly, what he wouldn’t give for a good night’s sleep.

But this seemed to be a side effect of world hopping. Nearby worlds seemed to run on similar “time zones” so to speak, but they were all a little different. And god forbid you hop from one world to a different one in another zone. Sora was used to running for a few days straight. You leave Halloween Town in the afternoon just to find yourself in Twilight Town in the morning and then Olympus sometime in between so you just run until you either pass out on the ship or finally end up somewhere in the middle of the night and just crash at the local inn.

This was normal, and Sora knew that Donald and Goofy honestly didn’t have much better sleep schedules either. They napped a little more frequently than Sora did, but he just couldn’t wind down enough to chill and catch even a couple z’s, even while sitting in a perfectly safe place like Merlin’s house in Radiant Garden.

But tonight was different. Riku was here and neither of them had been sent off to get a head start on the stuff that stilled needed done.

They could lay here, and Sora could curl up against Riku, get all warm and snuggly, finally let every bit of his exhaustion just take him away to dreamland and-

Lie awake for hours, staring at the ceiling or the window in an attempt to stay still as if asleep. Because Riku had fallen asleep a long time ago, leaving Sora to do his best not to toss and turn or roll around too much.

The many handed clock against the wall that Sora had taught himself to read one night (with the help of Mickey) said it was nearly one in the morning. Of course the sky outside liked to think it was maybe five in the evening during the summer, but that’s just kinda how this place was. Stuck in a perpetual twilight, really close to Twilight Town and yet close enough to the edge of the known and unknown that time just stands still.

Sora sighed, shifting just once against Riku to find a more comfortable position.

A soft voice pushed through the night time silence of the room.

“Sora-”

Sora just about jumped out of his skin. He startled hard, jumping away from Riku and turning to look at him.

“How long has it been since you’ve slept?”

Sora’s heart was racing in his chest. He could have sworn Riku was asleep! He hadn’t moved in awhile or said anything. There had been no indication that he’d been awake at any point.

“W-what?” Sora did he best to seem unconcerned. “What are you talking about?”

Riku fixed him with an unimpressed look. “You look like you haven’t slept in days and you haven’t even closed your eyes long enough to nap tonight.”

“Well… well… well, that means that you haven’t gone to sleep tonight either!” Sora accused. “When was the last time you slept?”

Riku just watched him for a second before he smirked. “True enough.”

The older teen pulled Sora back into a resting position, his head on the pillow and one of Riku’s arms thrown over his waist.

“We can either lay here and not sleep,” Riku said, “or we could both close our eyes and let our brains do that thing where they just wander until you’re dreaming and don’t even realize you’ve fallen asleep. What do you think?”

Sora hummed, shutting his eyes and shifting closer to his boyfriend. “I dunno. Laying together just sounds nice.”

Riku let out a contented sigh. “Okay.”


	8. Riku to Sora - "I told you not to fall in love with me"

He’d told him, hadn’t he? He’d told him long ago. Sure, maybe it’d been a joke back then. Maybe he’d been teasing. But it was right around the time when Riku was getting seriously curious about leaving the island. Back when he was acting like a bag of dicks. A part of him had still been serious.

Because he’d known something would go wrong. He’d known he would betray him somehow, eventually. The younger boy, shorter with wild brown hair and wide ocean blue eyes. He was pure and happy and sweet. He brushed off when Riku was a jackass. Or he seemed to anyway.

And after everything. After it all was over, after all the things they’d seen and done and said, here he was. Staring up at Riku with stars and tears in his eyes, hope and wonder and heartbreak in vulnerable blue eyes that had seen too damn much.

“I told you not to fall in love with me…” Riku breathed shakily, unable to look his best friend in the eye.

He deserved so much better than to fall in love with Riku. Anyone else would be better.

Sora laughed and hugged him anyway, whispering something about how bad he was at following directions.


	9. Kairi to Sora - "You're handsome, and I'm not the only one who thinks that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not overly happy with this one, but here. Take it.

Sora was getting used to people saying or telling him or just thinking to themselves that he was pretty. Or cute. Or adorable. Or beautiful. Whenever he wasn’t beating the shit out of Heartless and in the middle of saving the entire damn universe, that’s a lot of what he would hear. He’d get doted on and cooed over and just generally coddled.

Don’t get him wrong. He didn’t have a problem with that… kinda. It was just getting a little… tedious? Irritating? Sora wasn’t sure he had all the right words for it, but it stung a little bit when he was standing next to Riku and hearing these things, none of them directed at the older teen.

Riku was told how handsome he was. How good he looked. How well he’d grown into his long limbs and sharp jaw and big hands. Riku was looked at like a… a…

A man. A grown person.

Sora was looked at like a… puppy. Or a small child.

Sora did not look that much younger than Riku. He was only a year younger than him! Riku wasn’t cooed at for being absolutely adorable this time last year when he was Sora’s age!

Kairi just blinked at him and smiled slowly, softly, after he vented all of this to her in confidence.

“You’re handsome, and I’m not the only one who thinks so.”

Sora huffed. He blushed a little. They’d talked a long time ago about the childhood crush he’d harbored for her years ago, and the actual feelings she’d developed for him. They were both alright with it. It wasn’t a big deal. Kairi knew and accepted that he didn’t feel the same way for her anymore, and that was okay.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, Kairi,” he grumped, slumping into his chair and crossing his arms over his chest childishly. “It seems like you really are the only one, sometimes.”

The vaguely humored, soft smiled returned to the girl’s features again. She relaxed into her own chair, her elbows resting on the arms and her fingers steepled before her.

“Then maybe you’re just not listening hard enough,” she suggested. “Try listening to Riku talk about you. You wouldn’t be saying that anymore.”

Sora’s face flushed as red as a tomato as he slid down further, hiding into his arms.


	10. Riku to Sora - "I need your forgiveness"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brother's giving me a bunch of Soriku prompts tonight.

“I need your forgiveness.”

“You already have it.”

“It can’t be that easy.”

“Why not?”

“Because I tried to kill you. I’m the one who started that whole mess, and you suffered for it-”

“So did you.”

“I had to. It was my punishment.”

Sora shook his head slowly.

Riku groaned in frustration.

“Tell me what to do to make it up and earn your forgiveness.”

“There’s nothing to earn. You already have it.”

Sora held him tenderly, as if he might break, knowing full well he wouldn’t. Because sometimes it just felt nice to be cared for and looked after.

“Why?”

If Riku’d had any emotional energy left, he might have cried. But he didn’t, so he just sounded exhausted and worn out.

“Because I love you, and you’ve paid for your mistakes a thousand times over. A sincere apology without all the other stuff would have been enough, too.”

Riku’s breath left him in a hard sigh, pushing him further into Sora’s embrace. Sora didn’t understand. Or perhaps he did, and Riku was just hard on himself. Mickey had claimed that a few times, so maybe it was true. Even if Riku didn’t feel that in his heart.

But he also didn’t really have the energy for this battle right now.

So he sighed and folded himself into Sora’s hold a little more securely, muttering a simple, “I love you, too.”


	11. Soriku - "I'm tired of being your secret"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was challenged a little bit by this one, so the prompt was changed just slightly to be a little easier to work with, but it's pretty much the same thing.

Fuck. Fuck this.

Sora was tired of it. He was physically tired, mentally tired, emotionally tired. He wanted to lay down, sleep for about fourteen hours straight, eat at least one home cooked meal, sleep for another eight hours, and then push Riku up against a fucking wall and kiss his his boyfriend where everyone could fucking see.

It wasn’t even a secret that they were dating! They’d just been so busy (not to mention, separated), that they hadn’t gotten around to it. They’d talked about it the day Kairi had brought them the letter from Mickey summoning them for the Mark of Mastery.

And after that fuckery, the entire world just went bat shit crazy, and now here they were.

So one night, while Sora was left to doze in the “sleeping quarters” below the flight deck of the gummi ship, he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Riku. Texts were a blessing, honestly. Sora could send one at any time, and it could just sit and wait until Riku had a free moment to respond to it. They were so much better than no communication at all, and more convenient than phone calls. They were perfect.

_I’m tired of this being a secret_

Surprisingly, he didn’t have to wait long for his response.

_I know. We’ll tell everyone. When we’re back._

_Any progress?_

_A little. Soon. Promise._

_Love you_

_I love you too. Get some sleep._


	12. Sora to Riku - "Kiss me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brother had this prompt planned before I wrote the one before it and he was very pleased that it was like foreshadowing.

Sora didn’t get his chance as soon as he would have liked. And he clearly couldn’t act on impulse the second he saw his boyfriend back from the Realm of Darkness because they had some important, much more pressing matters at hand.

But once that was over. Once Mickey and Riku had told everyone what had happened, and the stream of questions had run dry, Yen Sid had dismissed them all. It was late and the king and Riku needed some rest. They could all pick back up in the morning. They’d all earned a good night’s rest in some real beds on solid ground anyhow.

And sure, it wasn’t quite the public scenario Sora’s impulsive imagination had first conjured up for him, but it was just as good.

Once the bedroom door was shut, he was rounding on Riku, pushing up against him.

“Kiss me,” he whispered firmly. Riku damn near shuddered, one hand finding the small of Sora’s back and pressing him closer.

“God, yes,” he breathed, closing the distance between them and pressing their mouths together firmly.


	13. Sora/Riku to Mickey - "Again?"

“As you know, Xehanort now has his ‘new and improved’ Organization XIII, and Xemnas has been-”

“Fucking-”

“Again?!”

Mickey looked like he might chastise them for their language, but the look was cut off by the loud, anguished, existential groaning coming from the teenagers before him.

"Dude, fuck this guy..."

Maybe they earned that one.


	14. Roxas to Riku - "Come over here and make me."

Roxas was getting on Riku’s last nerve. He didn’t have the patience today, he just didn’t. Roxas wasn’t a bad person, and honestly, in a lot of ways, he was a lot like Sora, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t still his own person and annoying as fuck. It didn’t help that he and Roxas were often at odds, both wanting Sora’s attention, and neither able to have all of it because of just how fucking sweet Sora was.

And really, it had just been a matter of time before Riku snapped.

“Roxas, would you please, just shut up.”

The blonde turned a questioning glare on him. They were perfectly capable of getting along. Just not right now. And not with the fucking sass that was building in Roxas’ blue eyes.

“Come over here and make me.”

And Riku would have. Had Sora not inserted himself between the two, hopping up quickly and plopping himself back down in Riku’s lap before he could stand up.

“How about no?” Sora “suggested”. He wasn’t suggesting shit. He was shutting that down almost before it started.

Riku grit his teeth at the younger teen. “He’s asking for it.”

“I know. I’ll handle it later. Cuddle me now.”

Over Sora’s shoulder he could see Roxas sticking his tongue out at Riku like he’d won.

That little fucker would pay.


	15. Roxas to Sora - "If you don't rest, you won't heal"

Listen… listen… Sora had an immune system for a reason. And it seemed to have done him some good so far, and there was no reason that it should stop working now. So it stood to reason that he was not sick. His nose wasn’t stuffed up. His head wasn’t pounding. His limbs weren’t aching. His stomach was rolling. He didn’t have a fever.

He wasn’t sick.

And yet, there he was. Wrapped up in blankets, burning hot and shivering cold. He wanted to sleep, but the idea just seemed somehow worse than lying awake and staring at a wall. Breathing was slightly difficult from his stuffy, runny nose and the cough he’d developed in the middle of the night and the fucking body damn near lying on top of him.

And sure, that last one was probably a little bit Sora’s fault but you’d think a sixteen year old would know that this isn’t helpful for a sick person.

“If you don’t rest, you won’t heal,” Roxas said quite matter-of-factly out of the blue. Which meant that Sora had probably said all that out loud without realizing.

“‘Bine, but that doe’bn’t mean you hafta lay on me,” Sora grumped, shifting violently and trying to dislodge the blonde from on top of him.

Suddenly an aborted little snort erupted from Roxas. “Actually, it does. You know why? Because you were the idiot who claimed you were okay, went out on a mission-”

“Abbinement!”

“Yeah, yeah, assignment, and then just straight up passed out in front of the bigass Heartless, with very little backup.”

Sora tried to huff and failed and just caused Roxas to laugh, unintentionally bouncing his weight slightly against the brunette’s ribs. He whined pitifully. And despite the attitude Roxas was prone to having with just about everybody, he still winced apologetically and shifted to lay alongside Sora. He ended up pretty much on top of his somebody’s arm with his head resting on his shoulder, but hey, this was still better.

And maybe, just maybe, despite the crazy amounts of heat coming off of him, Sora felt better this close to his other.

Maybe he could rest like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any prompts you'd like to see, let me know! Also please let me know if you see any typos so I can go in and correct them. Thanks!


End file.
